Museum eyes
by Tmoney1163
Summary: After having to deal with working with her cousin Castle three weeks ago her other cousin Patrick Jane helps out with a murder that the victim eye isn't decomposed. Can Brennan and Patrick get along?


Bones/Mentalist

Scene 1

(A man in his late 40s went outside to his pool to clean it out so he can get ready for the big pool party to celebrate his daughter acceptation to Stanford, as he gotten closer to the shack he smelled something very foul and thought that it might be a dead snake or mouse, but as he approached the shack the smell gets stronger and stronger. Just when he couldn't take the smell he opened the shack door and come across a decomposed body)

Drake Miller: Oh my god. Honey quick call the cops!

(The scene flashes forwards to the police and the coroner looking around the scene for evidence. Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth gotten out of their car and approached the back gate of the house)

Booth: So the caller one Sophie Miller was told by her husband Drake Miller to call in the report. The husband was getting ready for his daughter acceptation to a big college so he thought to have a BBQ and a pool party in honor of this big step.

Brennan: So he was getting ready by cleaning the pool and he smelled decomposed body which he thought was a snake and it turned it out to be a dead body.

(As Brennan approached Angela Montenegro she heard her giggled as she was filling out the form)

Brennan: What's so funny Angela?

Angela: Well this really good looking blonde with blue or green eyes said he was a psychic and medium and was teaching Zach a magic trick and the magic trick made Zach shocked and scared at the same time.

Brennan: Wait does he have a tan and sounds like he is from California?  
Angela: Actually yes to both the question he is right over there.

(She pointed at Patrick Jane who was talking to Zach about something. He had a blue suit on with no tie and a white button shirt under the jacket.)

Brennan: Oh no not him. Great first I had to work with my cousin Richard Castle three weeks ago and now I have to deal with my other cousin. (She jumped up and down in anger and Booth was a chuckling to see what she was doing)

Booth: Bones you are causing a scene which I think your cousin might be coming over here.

(He was right for one as Patrick approached them and was laughing at Brennan)

Patrick: Well I thought you would be happy to see me Brennan even though it's been three years since we see each other. Patrick Jane from CBI in California and family member to Temperance. (He shakes Booth hand as Brennan walked away from them and headed to the decomposed body)

Brennan: Hodgins tell me what we have and I swear to god if the medium comes over here I will not talk to you for a week.

Hodgins: Okay then. The body has been in the shack for a month, but the thing is everything is dead except the eye balls.

Brennan: A bit creepy. Does the zombie from the living dead sounds scary in real life?

Hodgins: Well for one part I am ruling out chlorine poisoning. So is the medium an ex's of yours?

Brennan: Hodgins that is my cousin Patrick Jane.

(She grunted in disgust and was thinking about asking Castle about how Patrick know about this death)

Brennan: Let's get the zombie like dead body to the lab. And I will call either Sweets or Castle to take Patrick home.

Scene 2

(At the table Brennan grabs a tweezers from the tool pan and looks through the area of the arm and saw a piece of thread that was the color of light blue. As she used the tweezers and picked it up and put it into a test tube Sweets approached the table with a facial mask on.)

Sweets: I see we are dealing with a body that's eye aren't gone or decomposed at all.

Brennan: It's strange isn't it I mean the eye would of have decomposed on the third week unless something kept his eye like that.

(Hodgins was making a racket and Brennan and Sweets turned around and saw Patrick coming through the door talking on the phone with someone)

Brennan: Not again. Can't he go bug that one doctor in New Jersey or bug the crap out of the precinct in New York City?

Patrick: Well Tess I will keep you updated and tell Cho that he is eating a large order of chili cheese fries with a side of Caesar Chicken salad right now. (Hangs up his phone and climbed the stairs) Well cousin Castle couldn't pick me up because he is at a murder scene with a beautiful woman name Kate Beckett who I believe will be with Castle. Have you meet her Temperance?

Brennan: Yes Patrick I have met her I helped with their case three weeks ago about (She gotten cut off by Patrick)

Patrick: It was about a victim name Gracie Kaye who was murder because of drug trafficking in the theater where she worked at and was a cast member in The Phantom of the opera: Love Never Dies. Was killed by the manager Ian Crane.

(Sweets mouth dropped and was impressed what was said)

Brennan: PATRICK! Remember what our aunt told you the last time you read someone mind that I was allowed to call her.

Patrick: (Chuckles) Can't I be funny? I have done nothing wrong and you are calling me a criminal. (Looks at Hodgins and pointed) Watch. Your father-in-law is the member of ZZ Top and you have a son.

Hodgins: Where is Booth when you need him?

Booth: (Came in through the door as if Hodgins wish came true) Well Bones looks like you must have your hands full.

Brennan: Get this to Angela and tell her to scan it the thread looks like a piece of an uniform. Due to the look of the body it's a 25-30 year old female Latino possible due to the hip area had a child possibly two. And get Angela to do a facial reconstruction so that way we know who are victim is.

(She hands the test tube to Booth as he grabbed Patrick arm and dragged him down the stairs)

Patrick: Where are you taking me?

Booth: Far from Bones before she pops her top.

Scene 3

(Angela typed on her tablet as she heard someone coming into the room. She turned around to see it's Booth who is followed by Patrick)

Angela: Hello Booth. And I never gotten your name Mr.?

Patrick: The name is Patrick Jane, I'm Temperance Brennan cousin.

Angela: Wait cousin! Okay I'll get to that later do you have something for me Booth?

Booth: (Hands her the test tube) I believe this belong to a uniform and that our victim is in the age limit 25-30 and she is Latino possible had two children.

Angela: (Take the test tube and put it in the equipment that scans thread) Well if it does belong to a uniform I will alert Brennan when the test come back and I am looking into the missing person database. Let see here a mother with two children, 25-30 years old, Latino, and has been missing for a month. (She typed the information in as one by one the ladies that were missing photo disappeared and came across three missing photos till Patrick stepped up to the board)

Patrick: Can you zoom in the photo of the third photo? (He pointed at the woman photo)

(Angela scanned to the third photo and zoomed in. The name of the photo popped whose name was Esmeralda Cruise and as Patrick stared at it he zoomed in and looked at the shoulder part of the shirt)

Patrick: That's the victim right there. The color and the design of the thread and not only that, but the thread is missing.

(Booth and Angela turned around at Patrick and was shocked at the result)

Booth: For a guy that is a medium you know detail to well. Nice job Patrick maybe I should take you back to Brennan and tell her. (He pushes him to the door and sends him off his merry way)

Scene 4

(Just when Brennan day couldn't get any worse she gets a call on the phone)

Brennan: Hello this is Temperance Brennan.

Castle: Brennan its Castle. Is Patrick on his way home by any chance?

Brennan: Maybe if Booth took him home. (Turns to the doors and saw Patrick again this time with a wicked grin) No he is still here. Get him out of here Castle or else!

Patrick: If you are talking to Castle it's going to be a bit longer for me because I have identity your victim. One Esmeralda Cruise who lives in New Jersey or use to, but moved due to family issues ruining her personal live. (Hands her the victim file)

Brennan: Hey Castle never mind I think Patrick just helped us with the name of the victim already.

Castle: Wow Patrick is good. Look Brennan I have to go me and Beckett are heading to the area where our victim uses to work at. Talk to you later.

(Castle hangs up as she put the phone back into her pocket and started reading the file of Esmeralda which she came across where she worked at)

Brennan: She worked at a museum park not far from where we found the body at. If Booth isn't busy me and you can go to the park and talk to the manager or her supervisor, but first we need to inform the kin.

(The scene flashes to Brennan and Patrick outside of a three bedroom, two bathroom, a large backyard with an in-ground pool. Patrick was playing on his phone as Brennan knocked on the door again)

Brennan: We have been here for 10 minutes and no one answered the door at all.

(That's when they both heard a cry for help. Patrick kicked the door as Brennan rushes to where the voice was coming. She turned a corner and saw an elderly women who was lying on the floor helpless with one hand on her hip)

Elder women: Placere adiuva me despicias ego lapsus conlectus aquae a stillante portasse faucet quod ego petiit PLUMBARIUS pango eam, sed non loquebatur Latin.

Patrick: What did she say I don't speak Latin?

Brennan: She said that she slipped and fell from a puddle from a leaking faucet that the plumber who doesn't speak Latin didn't fix it. Um does a Esmeralda Cruise hic habitabant?

(The elderly women nodded and pointed to a portrait of Esmeralda Cruise who looked like in her early teens. The scene flashes to the hospital as a few nurses pass by Brennan, Patrick, and Booth)

Booth: So this might be Esmeralda mother, but since you know Latin which I didn't know about at all Brennan you told her if Esmeralda lived there.

Brennan: (Took a bite out of her snack bar) Yes, because they have the exact same facial features which you can compare to with both the women driver I.D. and our victim driver I.D.

(The doctor approached them)

Doctor Rice: Well your patient is resting comfortable and she has asked for you Brennan.

(The three walked to the elder women room which she was eating soup with crackers)

Elder women: Oh vobis gratias ad venienti ad meas resuce. Esmeralda fuerit filia sedes iam per mensem et dimidium. Scisne ubi est?

Brennan: (Leaned forward) Indica quaeso mihi quo appellaris nomine?

Elder women: Est nomen meum Ingra Muiseda Cruise, ego sum nonaginta et unius anni Sedecias nunc, potest indica mihi ubi est parvum meum Esmeralda?

Brennan: Her name is Ingra Muiseda Cruise. Doleo tibi et casa Esmeralda quinque milia aberat in nosocomio mortuus est. Indica mihi videris turn cum Esmeralda?

(Ingra started crying her eye's out which she wasn't happy about the news)

Scene 5

(The scene goes to Brennan and Booth home which we see Temperance and Seeley trying to gather some stuff for Patrick to sleep on the couch)

Patrick: You know I could call a cab and go back to New York City.

Brennan: (Laid the blanket on the couch) No I insist just don't make any loud noises because of the baby.

Booth: Here is the pillow now me and Brennan are going to go back to the lab while you stay here and you are more welcome to order pizza, but use your own money.

Patrick: Boy Scouts honor.

Brennan: (Opened the door) Don't believe him he couldn't get into Boy Scouts.

(The scene flashes ahead to the lab as Angela and Hodgins looked through the Angleton going through different chemicals that made the eye not to decomposed. As they went to the next chemical Hodgins was about to give up)

Hodgins: This is hopeless. We been here for about five hours and we still don't have a confirmed chemical to keep the eye's not to decomposed. (He places his hands on his face)

Angela: Honey, we are doing are hardest. Maybe we should look into a food item or a combined- what I think I found it.

(Angela scrolled to the screen and zoomed in she pointed to her blue tooth and called Brennan. Brennan answered her phone in the car with Booth)

Angela: I have found our chemical it's a rare chemical mostly used in museum to keep their wax figures eye balls shining back in the late 50's, but the chemical caused some of the workers eye problems more for example vision problems, going blind, and when the body starts to decomposed after a person died there eye are not infected.

Brennan: (In the car) So are killer might be someone working for a museum.

Angela: (In the lab) Exactly, but there a problem. The cleaning items was banned by the FDA due to the problems it was having with the workers.

Brennan: (In the car) Okay thank you Angela.

(Angela hanged up and turned around to look at Hodgins)

Hodgins: You are very smart my beautiful wife.

(The title of the show)

**COMMERICAL BREAK**


End file.
